


I'm sorry.

by starhugger



Category: Clockhand Children Universe - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhugger/pseuds/starhugger
Summary: Something is wrong.





	I'm sorry.

_“Cain.”_

Cain was moving out of the building, his feet slamming onto the stone ground below him as his heart pounded in his chest. Something was wrong.

_“Cain, please.”_

He made it to the street, heading for the main district, passing by many people moving in the opposite direction. He had heard screaming, and his heart began to sink deeper and deeper as his feet began to move faster.

_“I didn’t mean to.”_

He wished his breathing wasn’t getting heavy. He wished he had woken up sooner. He wished he didn’t know what Jesse was supposed to do today.

_“I’m sorry. Please, Cain.”_

Abel. Where was Abel? He had to find him, he had to find him now before-

_“I won’t do it again.”_

He wasn’t supposed to be feeling this. Why was his heart pounding? Why were his eyes wide with terror?

His brother’s voice seemed to echo in his head, as if it would be the last chance he had to hear it.

_“Please. Cain, I—”_

Finally, he reached the dead end, near two buildings.

There he was, laying so peacefully on the ground, red scattered all across his chest and face. Tuffs of bright red hair covered his face, but his eyes were still open, staring into him like mirrors reflecting everything he’s ever done.

_**“Please don’t hurt me anymore.”** _

He sunk to his knees, at the side of his sibling’s body. Somehow, he saw Abel’s face staring at him with a peaceful expression— So much different from how it was when he was alive. No bruises or black eyes covered his body anymore, now that he had run away from Cain.

Cain had, naturally, never felt such emotion before. He had never felt _anything._ And now, it was hitting him full force- harsh, burning pain. _Grief,_ even.

He really wished that, for his first time feeling something, he had felt something better.

“I…” Cain whispered, touching Abel’s hair.

He had done this.

If Cain hadn’t hurt him, his brother would still be here.

_But now he was gone forever._

Something caught in his throat, his eyes beginning to well up. Gently, he touched the bottom lids of his eyes, feeling tears starting to roll down to his cheeks.

He said nothing, then, Abel’s voice having gone silent in his head, as dead as he was in front of him.

He breathed out a short, shaky sigh, gently pressing his forehead against his brother’s chest, letting the blood seep into his hair. He was still so warm against him, but there was no resounding heartbeat to comfort the older brother anymore. His hot tears fell, and stained Abel’s cold, bloodied shirt.

“I’m so sorry.” Cain whispered. “It’s all my fault.”

When Abel didn’t respond, he slowly moved back to stare at his face, before shakily moving a single hand and closing Abel’s eyelids. As Cain leaned back just enough to see his face, he almost deluded himself into thinking his brother was only sleeping.

“Rest, now.”

 


End file.
